Sasuke
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Sasuke Love Story**_

**Name: **Aymina Haruno

**Age: **16

**Looks:** I have light pink hair with natural black and red highlights; it falls just past my shoulders. I have red eyes with black accents in it; it is extremely similar to the sharingan. I have an extremely curvy figure and know how to use it.

**Style: **I have an extremely unique since of style, I wear tight little corsets and extremely short shorts. Some would call my style slutty, and I would totally agree.

**Personality: **I love to flirt and I tend not to talk, when I get angry I have a tendency to blow my top and I hate to hear people argue so I use ear plugs a lot.

**Abilities: **I am able to read minds, I am able to control when and how someone dies, even if they have fatel wounds I can heal and keep them alive. I am also able to seduce any man or woman.

**Background: **I am a Haruno and yes related to Sakura, she is my cousin but I do not speak to her at all. My father is a Vampire/Demon and my mother is a Haruno, I do not live in the leaf, but I do visit my mother, most of the time I travel all over the world. I have several people after me including the Akatsuki, but at the moment I stay with Orochimaru.

**Part One**

I was in my room sleeping and someone knocked on my door, I woke up and screamed, "Can a girl never get any sleep!" The door opened and Sasuke walked in, I smiled and said, "Oh Sasuke you came to give me breakfast then!" At this point I had used my speed and was standing behind him and pulling his shirt from his shoulder. He shook me off and said a little annoyed, "No Orochimaru told me to get you for a meeting!" I did a pouting face and said in a childlike voice, "But Sasuke I'm hungry!"

I giggled and said, "Ya know I can turn on the charm and make you feed me….like last time!" He cringed because that was when he first came, I giggled and said, "Come on Sasuke I told you I won't do it again unless you let me, but you know you liked it!" He turned to leave but I saw the smirk on his face. After he left I got dressed and ran down the hall to Orochimaru's office, I barged in without knocking and yelled, "What do you need I'm starved and need to hunt!"

I stood there with my arms crossed and tapping my foot as Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Well Aymina nice of you to join us and if your hungry feel free to use Kabuto as a light snack!" I couldn't help but laugh at Kabutos face and how he said hey. I turned and looked at Sasuke and he was glaring at Kabuto. I was thinking and to bug Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's arm and said, "I'm game what about you Kabuto!" Sasuke grunted and Kabuto looked scared to death, I started laughing, let go of him and said, "its ok I was kidding no need to be scared, Now Oro what did you need?"

He looked at me and said, "You and Sasuke are to go to the northern base to retrieve some information on my experiments." I looked at Sasuke and said, "Ok just let me find something to eat and I'll meet you outside in 15!" I turned to walk out and heard Sasuke say, "No be there in 10 minutes!" I couldn't help but smirk and just kept walking.

I had found one of the sound four and fed off him funny but he was all too willing. I had just got back to the front and saw Sasuke I walked past him and he ran after me we walked side by side for a good three hours before he said, "Hey um Aymina so who?" I interputed him and said, "One of the sound four this morning and he was all too willing." I looked out of the side of my eye and saw him scowl. I smiled and turned to him as we walked and said, "Well if you're so jealous why didn't you take me up on my offer this morning!" He snorted and said, "I am not jealous Aymina." I grinned and said, "Sasuke we have been walking for about five hours and it's getting dark want to stop for the night?" He stopped looked at me for a second and said, "The north base is still a week away so yeah let's stop."

I started setting up the tents while Sasuke went to find his dinner. That's when I thought, 'I need to eat too.' I had just finished when Sasuke came back with a rabbit and said, "Hey I'll be back in a while!" He had started cooking the rabbit and looked up as he said, "If you're going to find something to eat….I would like you to stay!" I looked at him and couldn't help thinking, 'Is he offering to let me feed off him oh my this would be the first time crap what do I do?" I smiled and said, "Are you serious, because if you are offering I will stay with you." He smirked and pulled down the collar of his shirt in offering, I sat right behind him and turned his face to mine as I asked, "Sasuke are you sure?" I was completely caught off guard when he crashed his lips to mine, so it took me a second to kiss back and as he pulled away he said, "I don't like it when you do this with others, so go ahead."

I smiled and kissed down his neck I heard him hiss and slowly slid my fangs into that spot, he groaned slightly. I smiled as I took enough blood to fill me, I stopped and liked the small knick and they healed. I looked at him and was going to ask if he was ok when he turned and pushed me to the ground and kissed me with such passion it took my breath away. It quickly turned into a make out session and after a while it ended up in the tent and went a whole lot further.

I woke the next morning in Sasuke's arms and remembered the night before I smiled and looked up to see Sasuke was watching me. I grinned and said, "Good morning!" He smirked and said, "Good morning Aymina!" I got up and pulled the blanket with me as I gathered my clothes. I glanced at Sasuke and saw him laying back he had but his boxers back on and was watching me with his hands behind his head. I turned to fully look at him and said, "Stop watching me like that." He smirked but continued watching me I sighed and got dressed. After I finished he got up and got dressed.

The rest of the journey went extremely quick but we slept together in the same tent every night. We had just got back to the hideout and I had gone to give the reports to Orochimaru, Sasuke said that he was going to his room. I knocked on the main office doors and hear Orochimaru say to come in, I opened the door and said, "Oro, Sasuke and I are back!" I handed him the reports and he said, "Well Aymina go get some rest you look a little pale." I smiled and said, "To be honest I don't feel too well I think I will take a small nap, but I need to train later."

He nodded and I walked out and to my room but as I opened the door I noticed all of my things were gone. I was confused until Sasuke walked out of my bathroom with a box of all my things. I smiled and he smirked and said, "I moved all of your belongings to my room hope that's ok!" I looked at him and was going to kiss him when I suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom, I was throwing my guts up and felt Sasuke hold my hair back. After 15 minutes I stopped and groaned, I sat against the wall and looked at Sasuke who looked scared to death.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style to his room laid me on the bed and said, "Stay here and rest I will be right back!" I nodded and he left, he was gone for just a few minutes and came back with a freaked out Kabuto who started looking me over and gave me a jar as he said, "Aymina please pee in the cup, and I will do some tests!" I nodded and did what he said. He left and I laid on the bed, I looked at Sasuke as he sat down next to me and said, "I feel horrid Sasuke!"

He nodded and started stroking my hair, after a few minutes I feel asleep. I was woke up to Sasuke screaming to Kabuto in the hallway and walked out just in time to hear Kabuto say, "Sasuke what the heck did you do, the poor girl is pregnant!" I gasped and they both turned to look at me in time for me to faint. I woke up and saw Sasuke asleep next to me, I watched him and just lay there thinking, 'It can't be true can it I can't be having a baby and Sasuke's baby, this is not good!' Somewhere in my mussing Sasuke had woke up and said, "Aymina it will be ok, I love you and want you and the baby!" I smiled and said, "Sasuke I love you too!"

_*About Nine Months Later*_

Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and had set up a small house for me while he and his team went off searching for his brother he came back once a week to make sure I was ok. Well he was not here and I was a short distance to a hospital, I walked there so when it was time I would be ready. I made it and was taken to a room just as my water broke. After ten hours of pushing and waiting I had it out the nurse said, "Mrs. Aymina it's a girl….Wait there is another baby PUSH!" I screamed and cussed and after an hour I had not only a baby girl, and a little boy.

I smiled as I held my babies and just then Sasuke walked in and saw the two babies in my hands he dropped the flowers and gasped as he said, "Aymina there is two of them!" I smiled at him and said, "Sasuke would you like to meet your children?" He walked over and we sat and held the babies and talked. He told me about Itachi and everything that happened with the leaf. He said he wanted revenge on the leaf. I looked down at the babies a little sad when he said this but then he said, "But then I thought of you and the baby and I wanted to know what do you want?"

I smiled up at him and said, "I want to go with you and have many more children, live in the leaf and rebuild the Uchiha Clan!" He smirked and said, "I am willing to forgive some of the leaf and live there but I will never forgive the elders, I will live there to make you happy!" I smiled and two weeks later we were in the leaf I had met the rest of the gang and many did not trust us but I knew they would learn.

Over time the village did trust us and Sasuke and I got married a year after that and ended up having 11 children. We had the twins, triplets, another set of twins and the rest singles, we ended up with six girls and five boys. We lived a very happy life and died of old age.


End file.
